The Right Love
by Wobbles 03
Summary: ONE SHOT! Damon is there for Elena when Stefan is the reason for her tears and pain. CARING!DAMON ABUSIVE/DARK!STEFAN HURT!ELENA


**The Right Love**

Elena tried to put on yet another bandage on her throbbing arm. It wasn't the worst bite he had given to her. The first one was by far the worst, she didn't expect to feel the pain, didn't expect to feel anything anymore. But still every bite brought agonizing pain. She should've been immune to it by now, but she wasn't.

***FLASHBACK***

_"This is all your fault Elena. This need I have to feed on humans. Everything I worked so hard on! Trying not to be a monster and you destroyed it all! YOU destroyed my humanity. You're not worthy of me." Stefan ripped the vervain filled necklace off her neck. "It's all your fault." _

_ "I – I didn't mean to! I was trying to save you Stefan!" She cried out. _

_ He was suddenly in front of her, his arms trapping her against the wall. Her heart sped up, her eyes filled with tears._

_ "No, no. You don't need to be afraid, sweet Elena. I'm not going to kill you. I need you alive. I need you fresh, warm blood. I always will." _

_ Then he brought her wrist to his face. Removing the bandage with gentle ease. And the tears fell._

***END FLASHBACK***

Just like in her memory, she was crying. Her face hiding in her pillow. She was well aware that the bandage was not on her arm. Well aware that she was still bleeding and would need to put it in. But she didn't care.

Let his precious supply run dry, Elena thought viciously. And soon her world turned midnight evil, filled with nightmares of her once true love.

* * *

_Stefan walked closer to Elena, smiling. He slowly took the bandage off her wrist and the hissed and the familiar feeling of vervain. He glared at her. "Remove it." He demanded._

_ Elena shook her head, crying._

_ Stefan increased pressure on her arm, breaking it. "No matter." He whispered. "I can have your blood regardless."_

_ He bit her other wrist, violently. Enjoying the sound of tearing skin and screams. The taste of tears and blood._

Bonnie's eyes snapped open. Her head spun to the right to spot Elena, pale, scared, not listening to the teachers lecture. The bandage on her wrist was done poorly, even for someone with Elena's first aid skills.

Her gaze then fell to Stefan, who sat up straight and confident. Powerful. Their eyes connected and all Bonnie could feel was death, hatred, evil.

She knew in that moment what she must do. She had to stop the future from happening. She couldn't stop Stefan personally, but she new someone who could.

Elena only felt confusion when she saw Bonnie and Damon talking outside after school. Especially when his gaze fell to her bandaged wrist and then back to her face. His own was unreadable. Bonnie's saddened. They knew.

It had taken her forever to finally get rid of Bonnie and Damon. Both offering to spend the night, walk her to class, walk her home. It was ridiculous. Elena was eventually able to sneak out through her bedroom window and 2 am. She didn't know why she was going back to the boarding house. Only that she felt compelled to do so.

Once she got their it was as if he was waiting for her. As soon as she walked through the front door she found herself in his arms and then in his room.

Stefan stalked towards her. A part of her hoped that he wouldn't touch the vervain laced bandage. Another part wished that he would. A much larger part.

His hand moved towards the bandage, as soon as it made contact he pulled back and hissed. Vein protruding from his face.

"Remove it." He growled.

Elena shook her head, crying.

Pressure was being applied steadily, just above the bandage and gradually increased. It eventually became too much and the bone broke. He smirked when he heard the crack and the satisfying whimper she made. He kissed each of the tears falling down her face and more fell and the gentle touch. "No matter. I can have your blood regardless."

Then he brought her unbroken, unscarred wrist to his face and roughly tore the skin and stole the blood that flowed through the destruction. The torture began once more.

Bonnie woke up to see that the clock read 2:43 am. She knew that it had happened. She didn't understand how she knew, but she did. She knew that Elena was in her own bedroom, no tears or emotions coming from her. The one thing that she did understand was how to help Elena.

She picked up the phone and dialed and number that was becoming increasingly familiar.

The other person picked up, "Bonne?"

"Damon go to Elena's house right now."

That was all that needed to be said.

Elena didn't understand how she got home. Neither did she understand how she got through her bedroom window and into her bedroom without anyone noticing. She didn't even get how she made it to her bed. Too tried to attempt to bandage her multiple wounds. Too tired to even care.

"Elena" A calming voice spoke from the shadows.

Her heart leapt in fear that it may be Stefan, deciding that he needed more blood. Or that he needed to release more of his anger.

Damon appeared in front of her. His blue eyes filled with worry, concern, fear, anger, love.

Elena turned away from him. Not wanting to hear the smart ass comment about her blood or/and bruises.

Damon frowned and appeared in front of her again. Hands in the air like a suspect showing an officer he wasn't armed. "I won't hurt you."

Stefan had said those words as well. The first time he took her blood willingly, despite her unwillingness. And suddenly Elena wasn't with Damon anymore. She was with Stefan, in the boarding house. His hands on her body. Mouth taking her blood. Again and again and again and again. Stefan promised that it wouldn't hurt. Said it was all her fault. No one could help her. She opened her mouth to scream for help anyways.

Damon reacted purely on instinct. His hand clasped over her mouth and caught her glassy eyes with his. "Don't scream." His voice and eyes were laced with compulsion. Beneath his hand he could feel her mouth slowly close. He looked at her in confusion. "Elena, you're with me. Damon. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly. Eyes wide, scared and filled with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Where is your necklace? The one filled with vervain?" He asked.

She stared at him and then reached her hand to her neck. She shook her head behind his hand. Watching him closely. Like a wounded bird, delicate and afraid.

Damon was pissed. Her necklace was gone. She was compelled by Stefan, that much could be told by the lack of necklace. Damon quickly assessed the extent of Elena's injuries. Broken wrist, both bleeding. Bruises on her face and arms. Some bleeding slightly. And his brother, Saint Stefan had done this. To Elena.

He slowly lowered his hand from her mouth and reached to grab her broken wrist, wanting to assess the total amount of damage there. Elena however snapped, pushing him and running into the bathroom. The lock clicked.

Damon knocked lightly on the door and spoke softly. Despite his anger. "Elena, love, can you unlock the door?" Even though he couldn't see her Elena shook her head.

"Please." Damon tried again. The door slowly opened. Signifying that he was allowed to enter.

Elena wasn't sure why she opened the door. She was without vervain and bleeding. He could compel her, kill her. Torture her like Stefan.

Wide eyes watched as her entered slowly, much slower than any human. It was killing him to see her standing there. Shaking with fear.

"I'm going to clean your injuries, alright?" He spoke softly.

Elena nodded and then pointed to the cupboard, letting him know where the bandages were. She was tentative and scared. Timid. What had Stefan done to her? For how long?

Once the bandages were retrieved Elena found herself sitting on the bathroom counter. A warm wash cloth gently washing the blood off of her beaten body. Gentle hands quickly bandaged the wounds on her wrists with expertise.

"I'll be right back, okay? I need to get a brace for your wrist so it will heal." Elena nodded that she understood and Damon left. She never said a word.

She was left alone in the bathroom, on the counter, with a make shift brace on her wrist. She examined it carefully, amazed that she didn't notice that Damon left to even get the

Elena opened the door to Jeremy's room slightly, seeing him sitting there listening to music and reading lessened her pain a little. He was still happy and the same. She then made her way to her bedroom, put on a nightgown and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. Beggin for either death or sleep to take her.

Stefan was never violent until she forced her blood on him. He was kind, gentle, sweet. She turned him into a monster. It was her fault. She shook harder, nut not once did the tears fall.

Elena jerked suddenly as someone grabbed a hold of her broken wrist for a couple of seconds. Looking at it she saw a brace, a proper brace. She looked at Damon in questioning, silently wondering how he knew what to do. He shrugged.

"It's not your fault." Damon said as he tucked a blanket around her. Trying to stop the shakes.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena finally spoke, her voice hoarse. "Helping me? You don't even care." She went to turn away from him as the tears that were trapped for so long finally fell. But he wouldn't let her.

Damon grasped her face with both his hands and caught her gaze with his. "Of course I care." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and lightly kissed her forhead. Once more he captured her gaze. "I care about you, Elena."

Seeing the intensity in his eyes and feeling the love in his hands as he held her face and wiped away her tears cause Elena to believe him.

And for the first time in ages both were able to give a real, small smile.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know that this isn't even part of my other stories, but ever since seeing the last episode with the intense, intimate dance I couldn't resist! Can you just imagine Damon staring at you with those eyes? *shivers* :D Now that this is out of my head I should be able to write for my other stories!**

**THANKS FOR READING! Please leave a review. They make me smile :D**

**Pale Rose**


End file.
